


【良堂】晚宴22

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Summary: 所有情节皆为推动情节发展，与演员无关，请勿OCC!





	【良堂】晚宴22

待得时间久了，栾云平对孟鹤堂的看管渐渐不那么严格，开始允许他到院子里活动。栾家别墅后是一座特别漂亮的花园，有了可以呼吸新鲜空气的特权，孟鹤堂时常出现在那儿，穿着一身白色的束腰睡袍，整个人沐浴在阳光里，即便浑身上下单调的没有一丝鲜艳的色泽，仍胜过满院姹紫嫣红的花朵。

栾云平虽然是个业界认定的工作狂，可私下里却是个十分注重仪式感的人，花园里的植被即便已经交由管家料理，闲暇时间他还是会自己来照看，花园里四季常有各色花朵，多半出自他的杰作。

在看到孟鹤堂每次沉浸其中时眼里的喜欢和享受，他就在心里庆幸他曾做了这些事情，以前不知道为谁而做，现在是那个人的到来，让这一切突然就有了意义。

他很想和他在春花烂漫里做尽无耻而下流的事，让那赤裸的香饽美人被花根上的倒刺扎出不易察觉的细小伤口，通红一片，血却渗不出来，于是他用舌头去挑逗，去加点火辣的料。

清晨至黄昏，从了这乱花渐欲迷人眼。

可是转念一想，如果真得这么做了，也许他就把孟鹤堂在这个金丝笼里唯一的美好也给破坏了。

侵略他的身体时，自己是个恶魔，非要听得他惨叫哭泣，操得他肠穿肚烂才满意，这座花园不该成他的修罗场，只要他想，栾云平知道，自己愿意把这里打造成他的天堂。

永远永远。

“怎么办啊……”

不知道是第多少次从阳台的落地窗望着那个天使一样的Omega发了呆。

“也许我要食言了孟鹤堂。”

“我不想再放你走了。”

天使听到了吗？他从不愿回头去听另一个人的声音，他在一心等待他的上帝。

那是承诺过会带他走的神。

是他的救世主。

所以无论多久，他都会等他来。

如果没有那场突然降临的变故。

栾云平一早就被董事会的人叫走了，看样子是急事，连早饭都没来得及吃完，但是仍在走前习惯性的给孟鹤堂的额头上落下一个吻。

他似乎忘记了那是他从地下场所买来的奴隶，反而更习惯于拿情人相处的那一套来对待他。

也许是为了更快的让他适应自己爱人这个身份；也许是想从细枝末节上补偿床事方面带给他的伤害；也许只是想要爱一爱他，在任何只有彼此的时间里。

八个月来，日日如常。

剩下一个人继续吃饭，孟鹤堂小口小口咀嚼着，他吃饭时从来很慢，如果没有重要事情的话。

他的一天很漫长，所以放慢每一个环节对打发时间很有帮助，

门铃声自外响起，连接在客厅里的喇叭传出“叮――”地声音，孟鹤堂朝二楼还在忙着收拾房间的管家喊到：“杨叔，有人来了。”

“噢孟先生，大概是送午饭食材的菜商，稍等我这就下来。”

“不用了我来开吧。”孟鹤堂听出他尚在忙碌，起身走出房屋，顺着一条径直的鹅卵石小路到大门，输入密码开了门。来者是一个带着鸭舌带几乎挡住整张脸的男人。

“请问您找谁？”他觉得熟悉，可是一时想不起来在哪见过。

“当然是找你啊，令我垂涎三尺的，人间尤物。”

男人掏出手帕捂住他的口鼻，AO天生的差异让孟鹤堂拼尽全力也无法挣脱，只觉得吸入了许多细小颗粒，慢慢模糊了视线，意识晃晃悠悠的跌进那人怀里，直至彻底晕厥。

他做了一个梦，是许许多多次和周九良的肌肤相亲，在昏暗到所有暧昧都萌生的恰到好处的冰室里，他听到他的主人在他耳边炸开的粗重喘息，一声声叫他的名字，一声声勾他的魂。

“鹤堂啊，孟鹤堂，我爱你。”

他醒于一阵刺痛，再睁开眼时，头顶是富丽堂皇的天花板，水晶吊灯在迷离的光圈下散发着恶心人的橘黄色的光芒。

眼前迷迷糊糊有人在笑。

“裴异，你都是从哪搞来的这些东西，用在这个小宝贝身上真是有趣极了，瞧，他好像要醒了。”

“那都是我从我舅舅的手术室原模原样配的一整套，皮鞭蜡烛玩腻了，偶尔也得换换口味。”

孟鹤堂在一个激灵下醒转过来，他渐渐看清所处的环境，是一件不算太大的密闭屋子，而他整个人被一丝不挂的固定在一张折叠成四十五度角的手术台上，双腿被摆成M型岔开，洞口正对着那个曾在宴会上带给他噩梦的男人，好像是叫乔奚。

他觉得自己胯下那东西正被什么堵着，血液难以循环，于是难受的小幅度挣扎。

“乖，既然来到这里了，不如让我们好好玩一玩？”乔奚把止血钳夹在他的龟头上，不尽兴的又扎上了乳橡胶管材质的止血带。

裴异在一旁专心致志的研究他手上的针管，直到里面的液体盛满，轻轻一推，滋出许多水花，他兴致冲冲的邀乔奚进行下一个项目：“好了乔大公子，快让我们的宝贝兴奋起来吧，我裆下那物件貌似已经等不及了。”

另两个富二代也在一旁迫不及待的催促，乔奚勾勾手：“来吧，让我见识见识催情素是不是真那么有用。”

“不，不，不要，你们要干什么！”孟鹤堂拼命的摇头，可四肢被履带牢牢困在，所有反抗不过是瓶中鱼瓮中鳖，他仓皇流出眼泪，直直盯着那个冒水的粗长针头贴近自己的手臂，看准一条青紫色的血管猛地扎进去，先是一瞬间让他意识空白的疼痛，随后是冰凉的液体流淌全身的每一条血管，他不知道那是什么，他只是害怕，害怕那天痛苦的噩梦会重演，害怕这些人还有更多惨无人道的手段要用在他身上。

他怎么承受的住，从什么时候开始，他越来越害怕疼痛，只要一想到就会浑身发抖，只要一想到就会被巨大的无助淹没。

为什么这个世界是那么让人绝望的黑色？

我想要往前走，可是我走不动了。

周长官，你在哪？救救我。

TBC.


End file.
